And A Love Passed By ...
by hisashi
Summary: ah ... just a school fic. ^_^ between 1+2, and also 3+4. *slash*


1 And A Love Passed By …  
  
By hisashi  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : Okay, I don't own the G-boys. They belong to ... Sunrise, or Bandai, whatever, something like that, now you know I own nothing.  
  
Pairings : 1+2, 3+4  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Heero.  
  
  
  
So, it's his name, huh?  
  
  
  
Duo looked at the new student beside him. Slender, tall, Prussian-cobalt eyes, dark-brown hair, sexy, beautiful …  
  
  
  
He choked on his last two words. Sexy and beautiful? What the hell am I thinking in the middle of the class? But, he's more interesting than Treize's lecturer ...  
  
  
  
"Duo, Duo!", Quatre whispered. The blonde sit behind him.  
  
  
  
Oh God, Quatre ... can you see I'm busy?  
  
  
  
"Duo! Duo! Are you listening!", the whispered came harder.  
  
  
  
The braided-boy sighed and turned his head to Quatre. "What?", he harshly said.  
  
  
  
Quatre swallowed and pointed Treize with his chin.  
  
  
  
Duo turned around and found Treize's grinning evilly at him. "Uh, Mr. Kushrenada ... I'm sure there's something wrong ..."  
  
  
  
"Punishment is the right word. Come to me after this," he said and walked to his table.  
  
  
  
Duo make a face and mouthed 'Punishment is the right word. Come to me after this' silently and somebody snickered beside him.  
  
  
  
He glanced at Heero. Heero smirked at him.  
  
  
  
"And Duo, I saw you did that," Mr. Kushrenada said coldly.  
  
  
  
Duo smacked his head and cursed.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"I tried to warn you, Duo," Quatre said. "Sorry, probably next time I should just say it loudly to your ears."  
  
  
  
Duo blinked. "Yeah, whatever. I'll go see Treize now. See you."  
  
  
  
Quatre waved his hand. "See you."  
  
  
  
Duo glanced and nodded at Trowa and Wufei. Trowa and Quatre had been dating for over a year, and Duo envy them.  
  
  
  
Wufei? A-ha, actually Treize always flirting with him. But Wufei feel like he's been underestimated. So, the conclusion is, Wufei hates Treize.  
  
  
  
He passed Zechs and Noin, the smartest brain in the class. They're already a couple, but Duo couldn't imagine how. They're sooooooo smart, and probably all that they talked about were just Math, or Chemist, or Biology, or ... ah, it's none of his damn business.  
  
  
  
Just when he about to opened Treize's office door, the door swung opened and hit Duo in the face. What can I say? He passed out.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Awwwww ......", he groaned as he sat up.  
  
  
  
He looked around. Infirmary.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay?", Doctor Une asked in concern. "Somebody's been carrying you here, and ...", she laughed. "You're famous in the school now."  
  
  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
  
  
"Because you hit the door in your head and fainted in one second."  
  
  
  
Duo frowned. "Who brought me here?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know, but he's handsome. I've never seen him before, maybe he's new."  
  
  
  
His mind flew to one person. *Heero?*  
  
  
  
"If you're feeling okay, just go home. That Winner boy was waiting for you, but then he gave up and his boyfriend took his home."  
  
  
  
"Okay, thank you."  
  
  
  
He walked outside and rubbing his head. "Shit, I guess it was hard .... Heero?"  
  
  
  
Heero leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "Aa, Duo, feeling better?"  
  
  
  
"Yes .... Was it you who brought me here?"  
  
  
  
Heero nodded. "Yes."  
  
  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
  
"It's okay."  
  
  
  
Heero offered Duo his bag. "You left it in the class. The blonde gave it to me."  
  
  
  
"His name is Quatre. And the unibang is his boyfriend, Trowa. And the Chinese boy is Wufei. Should I introduce you to all the students here?"  
  
  
  
Heero smirked. "Harsh, huh? Let's go."  
  
  
  
"Go? Where?"  
  
  
  
"Well, obviously, with your head like that, you won't be able to walked safely. I have a motorcycle, and I don't mind driving you home."  
  
  
  
Duo froze. *Should I ... ah hell.*  
  
  
  
"So?"  
  
  
  
Duo shrugged. "Sure, why not?"  
  
  
  
Okay, so do you want me to explain what happened between them when they driving home? Nothing special, though. Everytime Duo is trying to talk with Heero, the engine sound was way too loud, so Duo fight back the urge.  
  
  
  
Romantic scene?  
  
  
  
Lemme think ... nah. It was full with RRRROOOOAAAAAMMMMM sound or CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT sound. Sometimes TIN-TIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN sound.  
  
  
  
Duo holds so tight to Heero's waist, and at first he sure thought he'd be crushed.  
  
  
  
But no. They'll live, anyway.  
  
  
  
And now here they are, infront of Duo's house.  
  
  
  
The first thing Duo did after getting a drive with Heero : gets the anime swirly eyes.  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Heero ..."  
  
  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
  
  
They stared at each other, thinking about each other emotions. Finally,  
  
  
  
"Duo," Heero said.  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"Would you mind going with me tomorrow?"  
  
  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "O – of course not, I'd love to!"  
  
  
  
Heero smiled – he didn't smirk, but smiled! – and kissed Duo's cheek. "Okay then, see you tomorrow", and then he drive away.  
  
  
  
Duo stunned at his place, still tasting Heero's warm lips on his cheek, and then his heart said something.  
  
  
  
And Love Passed By ...  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
